


Late Night Bliss

by jaimeekate



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [9]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeekate/pseuds/jaimeekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saved a piece for you." Part 9 of 100 Ways to Say I Love You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scorpion or any of the characters.

Happy couldn’t sleep. She truthfully didn’t sleep much these days. Scorpion was on halt as Walter recovered from his accident, and consequently they had no real jobs to do. Happy was itching for something to challenge her mind again. She was bored and her brain was wide awake looking for something to occupy it, so she climbed out of bed, checked the clock (1:16 am), and pulled on her boots.

Happy knew she was not alone before she even got into the garage. She could see the dim lights through the high windows and hear the smooth classic rock from inside the walls. Toby. She rolled her eyes, but her lips forgave her and broke into a small smile. Lately, Toby was the only thing that could completely hold her attention, the only thing that didn’t bore her to tears. She pushed through the doors, wiped the smirk from her face, and pretended not to notice Toby’s obvious presence.

He looked up excitedly when he heard the door open.

“Happy!” He said through a bite of pizza. He held the slice up in gesture. “I saved a piece for you!”

She willed herself to stay looking straight ahead. She focused on reaching her desk.

“Happy don’t pretend you can’t see me. I’m a behaviorist, I can spot deception!”

She gave him a sideways glance as if to say I see you, but I want you to shut up. He couldn’t help laugh a little. Feisty Happy was his favorite Happy. He followed her to her desk, a mischievous smile in his eyes.

She sat down at her desk and began rifling through her supplies, still ignoring him. But her efforts were failing, as she could literally feel the heat between them when he got closer. In the previous weeks, Happy foolishly let Toby get too close. They had shared a kiss or two, she spent nights at his house, and Toby was getting extremely comfortable with touching her. She didn’t know what she wanted out of it, but she couldn’t deny that she was enjoying the game.

“What do you want, numbnuts?” She mumbled without making eye contact. He smiled as he made his way over to her chair.

“I just wanted to say hi. I can’t ignore when the most beautiful girl in the world walks into my office.”

“This is my office too.”

“Even better! That makes it a much more common occurrence!” He laughs but she stays silent, now pulling out small tools and what looked like a small motor. He jumps up to sit on the edge of her desk.

“Is that from Ralph’s remote controlled car?” He asks. She gives a small nod.

“I’m giving it a boost.”

“A quality use of your talents,” Toby laughs. She glares at him and he immediately stops.

“Ok, I’m sorry. I love that you care about Ralph so much and you like to build things for him. It’s really sweet.” He says. She doesn’t reply. Toby frowns, afraid that he really upset her.

“You seem tense,” he gets up and walks around her chair. Happy’s attention falls completely off the toy motor as she feels him get closer. He gently pushes her hair to one side, going slow to allow Happy the chance to object, but she says nothing, so he lets his hands fall gently to her shoulders. He moves his thumbs in small circles on her back and she can feel herself relax. He’s so close and she takes in his cologne and her stomach tightens in knots. Feeling her body respond, Toby continue to massage her. As he goes, he lowers himself to eye level with her. Still massaging her, he ducks his head in close to whisper in her ear.

“Let me take care of you, Happy.”

She lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and leans back in her chair, allowing him better access to her neck. He smiles and lets his lips rest on her neck. He presses soft kisses to her while still massaging her shoulders. She swivels the chair around, pulls at Toby’s shirt to bring him down to her level and captures his lips with hers. They’re both fighting for dominance and Happy wraps her arms around his neck.  
She begins to drag her hands down his side, looking for the bottom of his shirt to pull at when she becomes suddenly aware of their position and her eyes fly open. She pushes herself away from him. He stops immediately.

“Are you ok, Happy? I’m sorry —,”

“I’m fine. You — you didn’t do anything wrong. Actually you were doing things right. I just don’t know what this is.” Her eyes fall to the floor. He kneels in front of her and carefully takes her hands in his.

“This is us. Let it happen. Please.” He searches for his gaze and she lets herself look at him. She could tell he was sincere, and she could feel herself weaken just by looking into his eyes.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” He looks a little shocked.  
She nods. “Ok.”

Toby, not having expected to get this far, stills and tries to decide his next move. The surprise on his face makes Happy break into soft laughter. He smiles as she laughs. And then she’s moving in, her lips on his. She practically falls out of the chair and into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as his wrap around her back. The kiss deepens and both lose themselves in a new euphoric bliss.


End file.
